Ecos de Guerra
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: 1981 marcó un quiebre. Un punto y aparte. Un final. Y un comienzo. Los eventos se suceden, luego de la batalla, luego de la paz. Los que sobreviven intentan recordar por qué, si sus amigos yacen con los ojos cerrados y los sueños congelados. Viñetas sin conexión, hilvanados luego de la Guerra. Advertencia: continuación del fic "Guerra".
1. What If

**.**

* * *

 **Ecos de Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

What if

 _«What if living in the past was made illegal_

 _If the world was square and **everyone was equal**_

 _What if radio played songs about our lives_

 _And television shone a light into our eyes_

 _'Cause I don't know where we went wrong but it's alright_

 _Just keep listening to the songs inside your mind.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **27 de Marzo de 1984**

Nevaba.

Era extraño en esa época del año y Lily lamentaba no poder utilizar el jardín, que esa mañana se había convertido en un manto blanco de una belleza impoluta.

De cualquier manera no le había molestado demasiado, al abrigo de los hechizos térmicos que protegían la casa del aguanieve feroz, y luego de un beso adormilado había bajado a la sala para preparar el ambiente con la varita en mano.

Quería decorar el sitio con serpentinas —rojas y doradas, por supuesto—, y algunos globos que flotaban a un palmo del piso y que ya habían hecho que Harry se partiera de risa mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

En la cocina se encontró con Sirius, que fumaba cerca de la ventana.

—¿Insomnio crónico? —se burló, pasando de él para preparar el café y sacar del cajón todo lo que tenía dispuesto para la jornada.

—No podía dormir de la emoción —rebatió él enseguida, sonriendo con esa mueca que no le quitaban los años. Promesas sucias y maldades a media voz. —Ya sabes, el cumpleaños de mi esposo.

—Sirius, te recuerdo que James es mi esposo.

—Eso crees tú.

Se había quedado la noche anterior, cuando la cena estuvo a punto de explotar la cinturilla de los pantalones de los presentes. En el Valle de Godric había cuatro habitaciones. Lily todavía recordaba lo enorme que le había parecido Canterbury en su momento, y cómo la casita del Valle se le había antojado suficiente.

Seguía siendo un sitio demasiado grande para tres personas. En el dormitorio principal, el de James y Lily, podría caber casi la habitación entera de Hogwarts, en la Torre Gryffindor. En la puerta de enfrente dormía Harry, envuelto en sueños de algodón y empapelado de snitchs doradas que revoloteaban entre las paredes.

Al final del pasillo se abrían dos más. Una de invitados, que solía pasar noches de colchón frío y sábanas olvidadas. Y la otra, que siempre olía a tabaco.

Era la de Sirius.

Aunque no viviese allí, era la de Sirius y nadie había jamás insinuado lo contrario.

Lily sirvió el desayuno con un ojo puesto en el muchacho, intentando regañarlo sin éxito.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes fumar aquí. No quiero que Harry lo huela.

—¿Temes que tu hijo se convierta en adicto antes de aprender a ir al baño? —la pinchó él, exhalando la última calada antes de tirar la colilla por la ventana.

—No —repuso la pelirroja con firmeza. —Solo no lo hagas. Te quedarán los pulmones de cartón. Y Harry ya sabe ir al baño.

Se marchó con los brazos inundados de serpentinas y la varita tras la oreja, fingiendo un enfado que jamás podía sostener.

—¿Sabes, pelirroja? —siseó Sirius en su oído, siguiéndola hacia la sala. —Hay muchas cosas que crees de manera errada.

Lily intentó ahorcarlo con una serpentina particularmente feroz, que terminó con una carcajada —esa tan similar a un ladrido— y ella vencida debajo de un montón de globos que competían con el color de su rostro encendido.

James bajó poco después, alertado por el bullicio del salón que habían ocasionado, poniéndose enseguida del lado de Sirius, que había construido aprisa una barricada desde donde intentaba atacar a una pelirroja dividida entre reír a carcajadas y procurar arrancarle la cabeza a esos dos de un mordisco.

Harry se quejó escaleras arriba, lloriqueando por quedar fuera de la fiesta, y poco tiempo después eran tres contra una, enviando serpentinas siseantes que se enroscaban en sus brazos e intentaban enseñarles modales.

—¡Ya basta! —trató de controlarlos Lily, poniéndose en evidencia gracias a la sonrisa limpia que adornaba su rostro colorado. —Los invitados llegarán en un momento, ¡y ustedes siguen haciendo el tonto!

James le dio un coscorrón a su hijo y a su mejor amigo, y fingiendo seriedad, emergió desde detrás del sillón que hacía las veces de refugio. Tenía un trapo blanco y lo sacudía con la mano, en son de paz.

—Vaaaaale —aceptó, a pesar de las quejas a su espalda. —¿Qué hacemos?

Lily puso los brazos en jarras, pensando si alguna vez podría llegar a ser firme con esos tres sin explotar de risas sinceras.

—Tú y yo, cocina —indicó, señalándolos con el dedo.

—Oigan, cerdos, que Harry sigue aquí —se horrorizó Sirius, tapándole con las palmas las orejas al niño, quién se carcajeó e intentó quitárselo de encima con dedos regordetes.

—Idiota —bufó la pelirroja. —A preparar el almuerzo, bestia —masculló, rodando los ojos. James le guiñó un ojo que poco tenía que ver con la cocina. —Y ya que tantas ganas tienes, Sirius, encárgate de dejar este sitio impecable —el aludido resopló, aunque con una mano seguía molestando al crío, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. —Y ten un ojo en Harry.

—Lily, se sensata —sonrió James, tomándola de la mano para dirigirse a la cocina. —Harry será el que tendrá un ojo en Sirius, no te engañes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, echándole una última mirada al salón, donde Sirius ya se había puesto de pie con Harry sobre los hombros, rodeados de desorden y serpentinas.

—Sabes que es una pésima influencia, ¿verdad? —refunfuñó, descolgando el mandil de detrás de la puerta de la cocina, para atárselo a la cintura. —Estoy segura que Harry empezará a maldecir en menos de un año, y será culpa de Sirius.

James se rio, y la tomó del mismo sitio donde se había amarrado el mandil para girarla hacia él.

—Es un poco tarde para lamentarse —repuso, con esa sonrisa demasiado amplia que seguía provocando que el estómago de Lily diese un perfecto salto hacia el vacío. —¿Y no crees que te estás olvidando de algo?

—¿De echar a ese Black a patadas de mi casa? —se burló, haciéndose la desentendida a la par que le echaba los brazos al cuello.

—¿Justo hoy? —se lamentó él, impostando un puchero. —¿En un día tan _especial_?

—No tengo idea de qué hablas. Es un día como cualquier otro.

—¿Y por qué estamos colgando serpentinas en el salón?

—Porque me apetecía.

—Eres dura, Evans.

—Y tú demasiado crédulo.

Los labios de James vibraron al sentir la risa de Lily pegada a su piel, besándolo con ganas. Le pasó los dedos por detrás de la nuca y entreabrió la boca para profundizarlo un poquito, intentando reducir las ganas de bebérselo entero. James respondió hundiendo una mano en su cabello, seguro de que estaría flotando algunos centímetros por encima del suelo.

—Eso está mucho mejor —susurró, cuando finalmente se separaron un poco. Lily chispeaba y sus llamas le quemaban en todo el cuerpo.

En todo el alma.

—Feliz cumpleaños —deseó ella, robándole un último roce antes de poner aire entre ellos. —¿Listo?

James, con la sonrisa que Sirius solía calificar de imbécil redomado, juntó los talones e hizo una venia militar.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitana.

Su esposa rodó los ojos, divertida, y puso manos a la obra. En verdad, no era demasiado lo que tenían que hacer, si llevaba dos tardes encerrada con Emmeline preparando el menú para la jornada de aquel día. Había conseguido que la bruja se escaqueara del restaurant para ayudarla a hacer los platos favoritos de James, sin riesgo a error. Los habían empaquetado con mimo para que en ese momento, Lily solo tuviese que servirlos.

Con esa coordinación que solo podía otorgar la complicidad, se amoldaron a las pequeñas tareas, con el coro de risas y tonterías que cuchicheaban Sirius y Harry en el salón, adicionando las amenazas vagas que gritaba Lily desde la cocina.

—¡Sirius, si mi hijo aprende a decir _esas_ palabras, te juro que…!

Las carcajadas de Harry la silenciaban, intercambiando mirada con James.

—¡Te juro pelirroja que no estoy haciendo nada!

—¡Sirius, Sirius, el globo! —chillaba el niño, comprendiendo que aquel día solo estaría lleno de excitación.

La pelirroja estaba por asomarse, temiendo que padrino y ahijado hubiesen completado su pesadilla y derribado su salón, cuando el timbre cortó por un momento el aire con su estridencia. Lily tenía las manos sucias, inclinada sobre la bandeja del postre y James estaba ocupado sacando las bebidas.

—¡Sirius, abre! —pidió, sin reflexionar demasiado, mientras se aseguraba que la crema luciese perfecta sobre las fresas. Escuchó como el aludido le hablaba a Harry antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando recordó de pronto quién era su invitada más esperada y se le detuvo el corazón.

James la vio inspirar de golpe y dejar lo que estaba haciendo sin molestarse siquiera en limpiarse las manos sobre el mandil y dar varias zancadas hasta la puerta de la cocina.

—Espera, creo que es…

—Hola.

Demasiado tarde.

Sirius ya estaba de pie, permitiendo que se colara una ventisca de aire gélido que pareció no sentir. Lily parpadeó, insegura si intervenir o quedarse al margen. Sintió la presencia de James a su espalda, alertado por la reacción de su esposa.

—Déjalos —musitó en su oreja, guiándola de nuevo hacia la cocina para darles intimidad.

Marlenne estaba plantada en la entrada, con un abrigo abotonado por delante y una bufanda púrpura que parecía algo deshilachada. Hecha a mano.

Sirius necesitó un vistazo para saber que se la había hecho Marilyn.

—Hola —imitó él, sin moverse un ápice. Ella llevaba un paquete en las manos, y lo observaba de frente, con las pestañas enredadas entre el flequillo.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar? —inquirió Marlenne, en voz baja, sin variar su expresión. Sirius dio un paso al costado, cerrando tras ella.

Llevaban sin verse una eternidad, y aún así parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Ella se desabotonó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero del recibidor, deshaciéndose también de la bufanda. Sirius, absorto, la observó hacer sin ganas siquiera por fingir desinterés.

—¿Ahora te lo amarras? —preguntó, a bocajarro, señalándole la nuca que le hizo tragar espeso. Los rizos descontrolados de Marlenne estaban sujetos por un pasador a la altura de su coronilla, descendiendo en cascada desde allí. Le dejaba las orejas descubiertas, y la curva del cuello expuesta, adivinando apenas el sitio donde escondía los tres lunares.

—Por el trabajo —explicó ella de manera escueta. —Es más práctico.

Harry chilló, obteniendo la atención inmediata de la mujer que le dio la espalda sin miramientos para ir a rescatarlo de una pila enredada de serpentinas. Tomó a Harry en brazos, quebrándose en una sonrisa que hizo a Sirius sentirse la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra.

Marlenne lucía fantástica. El cabello recogido le quedaba demasiado bien, y podía ver cómo su rostro había adquirido una redondez sutil, borrando los últimos vestigios de adolescencia. Había ganado peso —gracias a Merlín—, y la curva de su cintura parecía delineada a pincel. Si nunca había sido una chica guapa, ahora era una mujer corriente, reservada.

Exquisita.

—Supongo que estarán en la cocina —tanteó, girándose un poco hacia él con Harry abrazado a su cuello. No esperó respuesta y Sirius no encontró la voz para dársela. Se dirigió allí sin invitación, quitando un poco el aire del salón.

A Sirius empezaban a arderle los bordes de los pulmones.

Escuchó cómo Marlenne saludaba a Lily y felicitaba a James, en un tono que no conocía. Harry había empezado a balbucearle, como si fuese su persona favorita en el mundo. Mar le había ofrecido el regalo a James que resultó ser una caja de bombones, con figuras alusivas al Quidditch.

—Para compartir con Harry —había explicado ella con sencillez. Sirius se perdía parte de la conversación, pero no se atrevía a irrumpir y quebrar la atmósfera.

—¿Podrías ir a cambiarlo? —le pidió Lily, refiriéndose a su hijo. —El resto debe estar al caer y tengo que arreglar el desastre que habrá hecho Sirius en la sala.

El aludido rodó los ojos y observó cómo Marlenne se marchaba con el niño en brazos hacia arriba, permitiéndole respirar por primera vez en veinte minutos.

Se dirigió hacia Lily como una furia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría? —siseó, sin saber por qué empezaba a sentir la sangre barbotar en las venas.

—Porque podrías esa cara —replicó Lily encogiéndose de hombros. Lo esquivó y sacó la varita para poder dejar al fin las serpentinas en su sitio. —Regresó a Londres hace poco. No podía decirle que no viniese por un capricho tuyo, ¿sabes?

—Y no voy a negártelo, Pulgas, Harry creo que la prefiere a ella —lo picó James, siguiendo la estela de su esposa. Sonreía y Sirius estaba seguro que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto.

 _Tengamos la fiesta en paz._

—Traidor —masticó la palabra sin saber si se refería a su ahijado o a su amigo.

—Compórtate, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Lily, quitándose el mandil y encantando la larga mesa para que se vistiera de gala.

—Lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera —se quejó el aludido, rebuscando entre los bolsillos. Necesitaba un pitillo de manera urgente.

—Ah, no —lo atajó la pelirroja. —Si quieres fumar, afuera.

—Creo que en verdad piensa que eres la mascota —añadió James, en un aparte que no convencía a nadie. —Serías mucho más fácil de soportar, no lo niego.

Sirius iba a comentar alguna barbaridad, cuando la chimenea centelló, pintando los rostros de verde, y terminó por escupir la figura desgarbada de Remus, que se irguió enseguida y se movió para dejarle paso a Peter.

—Buenos días —saludó el licántropo con una pequeña sonrisa, ayudando a poner de pie a su amigo. Peter se sacudió el hollín y se acercó de dos zancadas a abrazar a James.

—Te haces viejo, _Cornamenta_ —se carcajeó mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

—Feliz cumpleaños, James —terció Remus desde atrás, extendiendo el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Peter se separó para observar cómo su amigo rasgaba el papel, divertido.

Era un libro de las mejores promesas del Quidditch de los últimos cien años. James iba a agradecer cuando Sirius decidió ladrar por la ausencia de atención.

—¿Qué tan casados están que hacen regalos en conjunto? —los burló con su sonrisa más peligrosa. Se había dejado caer en el sillón con las rodillas separadas y los brazos en cruz. Como el rey del mundo.

Como si no recordara quién estaba arriba.

—Habla el que acaba de decir que compartimos esposo —retrucó Lily, rodando los ojos. Todos rieron, para mayor enfurruñamiento de Sirius.

—Gracias, chicos —repuso James, haciendo caso omiso a su amigo. —Pero… ¿y eso?

Peter también tenía un pequeño paquete en la mano, que no había visto hasta que se había apartado. El aludido intercambió una divertida mirada con Remus, que se rascó la nuca algo culpable.

—Para Harry.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas cuando la expresión de contrariedad tiñó el ceño de James.

—¿Saben que es _mi_ cumpleaños, verdad?

—Lo siento, amigo —lo consoló Peter, conteniendo la risa. —El niño va primero.

James se giró hacia Sirius.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —lo acusó, blandiendo el dedo en su dirección. —¡Tú fuiste el primero que empezó esta tontería!

—¿Qué tontería?

—Traerle un regalo a mi hijo sin importar la ocasión —James lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Lily ya se había resignado.

—Será el niño más consentido del mundo —suspiró, hundiendo los hombros. —Y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Lo lamento, Lily —Remus le palmeó la espalda con cariño, aunque no lucía ni un poquito arrpentido. —Pero, ¿para qué estamos nosotros?

Ella rodó los ojos e ignoró la carcajada de Peter cuando James se abalanzó contra Sirius, iniciando una de esas clásicas e imposibles peleas sin final.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó el licántropo, solícito, para arreglar un poco el daño. Lily suspiró una última vez, pero le regaló una sonrisa.

—Vale. Sí, ven. Llevemos las bandejas a la mesa.

Le hizo una seña para ignorar a los idiotas y regresaron a la cocina, donde estaba ya todo dispuesto para un banquete memorable. La pelirroja terminó de hacer los retoques de último momento y observó de reojo a Remus, que parecía muy concentrado en secar las copas sin riesgo a terminar quebrándolas.

—Recibimos una lechuza de España ayer, ¿sabes? —comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa, fingiendo estar ocupada en sacarle brillo a las bandejas.

Remus levantó la mirada.

—Vale.

—Me contaron que hubo visitas inglesas hace poco —insistió ella, torciendo el gesto para reprimir una sonrisa. Remus rodó los ojos, acorralado.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Cómo se oye el acento de Mary? —Lily no pudo aguantarlo más y rió entre dientes, enderezándose para observarlo de frente.

—No es lo que piensas —repitió el aludido, reclinándose sobre la encimera. —Somos amigos.

—¿Amigos que se besan?

—Amigos —Remus frunció la nariz y luego permitió estirar una ligera sonrisa. Sincera. —Mary ya tiene su lugar allí, y yo aquí. Somos amigos. Ya sabes que nunca podría ser algo más.

—Lo que tu digas —aceptó Lily sin mucho acierto, haciendo un ademán antes de sujetar la primer bandeja. —Solo creo que, como siempre, estás siendo un cabezota.

—Ella es feliz —dijo Remus con sencillez. —Y yo voy bastante bien.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, resignada.

—Ven, tómalas con las manos. No quiero arriesgarme con magia —indicó, regresando a la tarea.

—Hija de _muggles_ , después de todo.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, la decoración estaba lista y aunque James se veía más despeinado que nunca, se había molestado en lucir presentable. Lily casi deja caer la bandeja al ver quiénes habían llegado.

—¡Alice!

La aludida esperó a que Lily depositara con cuidado la comida antes de aceptar un abrazo sincero, entorpecido por una barriga que despuntaba por encima del pecho.

—¡Estás enorme!

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —sonrió Alice, separándose un poco. Detrás, Frank sostenía a Neville sobre un hombro. El niño parecía dividido entre la diversión y el terror de caerse.

—Felicidades, James —dijo él, palmeando la espalda del aludido. —Saluda a James, hijo.

Neville escondió la cara detrás del cuello de su padre.

—Feli… dades —se oyó bajito, arrancando algunas sonrisas enternecidas. Frank hizo una mueca.

—Ya saben que debería preocuparme, pero sabiendo cómo éramos nosotros cuando éramos pequeños… —comentó, divertido, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su mujer. —Al menos habla, a veces.

—Déjalo un momento con Sirius y te aseguro que saldrá maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra —refunfuñó Lily, rodando los ojos. El coro de risas acompañó la expresión de satisfacción del aludido.

—Es que se junta mucho con Ben.

—Pues debería hacerlo más con Dorcas —repuso Sirius, incisivo. Alice resopló, y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿no quieres jugar con Harry? —le susurró amorosamente, mientras Lily hacía un gesto.

—Marlenne está con él arriba, pero les haremos un sitio aquí para que jueguen, ¿vale?

Como si hubiese sido alertada por su nombre, Mar bajó con el niño en brazos, que jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos ensortijados.

—¡Mar! —exclamó Frank, sincero. —¡Qué bueno verte, al fin! Ben estará contentísimo de verte.

—Ya lo creo —repuso Sirius desde su sitio, en voz baja. Solo Peter, que estaba junto a él, pudo pillar al vuelo su fastidio.

—No seas bruto —le pidió, en muda advertencia. Los ojos de Sirius centellearon al ver el abrazo que le ofrecían Frank y Alice.

James encantó la alfombra de la sala, cerca de los sillones y murmuró un Accio para traer los juguetes de su hijo.

—Déjenlos aquí —indicó, a Mar y Alice. —Luego de comer podemos liberarlos.

La chimenea volvió a escupir fuego, sobresaltando a Lily que estaba terminando de colocar la mesa.

—¡Te dije que no tenía sentido que buscaras la chaqueta, imbécil! —la voz de Dorcas inundó la sala antes de que su figura se delinease frente a los presentes. —¡Estamos llegando tarde por tu culpa!

La chica emergió en un silencio repentino, y se quedó pasmada al ver que todos los presentes la observaban. Tanto, que no atinó a correrse cuando la chimenea centelló por segunda vez y Benji casi le cae encima, tiznado de hollín.

—¡Aparta, idiota! —espetó, quitándoselo con ademanes bruscos. El rubio se puso de pie de un salto, y le ofreció una mano que Dorcas rechazó.

—Bueno, parece que llegamos a tiempo —comentó él con serenidad, arreglándose la ropa. Enseguida Frank se acercó a abrazarlo, como si no se hubiesen visto esa misma mañana.

—Refunfuñando como siempre, Dor —soltó Sirius, canino, riendo de su mueca de indignación. —Cualquiera diría que no te atienden bien, ¿sabes?

—Tú no cambias nunca, ¿cierto? —lo amonestó Remus, pellizcándole la rodilla. Él lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Puedo conseguir a quien quiera para _atenderme_ , Sirius, gracias por preocuparte —Dorcas nunca se quedaba atrás. Sonrió con excesiva dulzura y se giró para felicitar a James, que estaba siendo acaparado por Benji y Frank.

—No armes un escándalo, te lo pido por Merlín —murmuró el licántropo entre dientes, con un ojo en la recién llegada. Sin embargo, no estuvo seguro si sus palabras habían sido oídas porque en ese momento Benji había descubierto la presencia etérea de Mar —se había sentado con el culo en el suelo, sin importarle demasiado, para jugar con los niños— y se acercaba.

Remus pensó que tendría que sujetar a Sirius cuando el rubio le sonrió y la abrazó con sentimiento. Contuvo la respiración, pero el mundo no colisionó, y Sirius no se incorporó.

—No soy tan idiota —masculló él, girando el rostro.

Quizá todos esos años no habían pasado en vano.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡qué sorpresa! —la voz de Dorcas seguía siendo demasiado alta, y nadie tuvo duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones cuando se acercó a separar con disimulo a esos dos. —¡McKinnon, al fin te dejas ver!

Benji entornó los ojos y se comunicó en silencio con Mar para disculparse.

—Hola, Dorcas.

Lily, que al fin había dejado la mesa perfecta, olió el peligro desde lejos y se hizo paso por encima de la entusiasta conversación de Quidditch —¡hombres!— que se había desatado y procuró ir a salvar a su amiga antes de que los dardos de Dorcas la quemasen.

Pero no fue necesario porque el timbre volvió a sonar. Peter se puso de pie de un salto y abrió, dando paso a cuatro personas teñidas de nieve.

—¡El alma de la fiesta ya está aquí!

—Gideon, te lo pido por favor…

—No vas a creerte mejor que mí, ¿verdad, Prewett?

Hestia se encargó de eliminar el aguanieve de los hombros y colgar los abrigos, mientras Gideon enseguida devolvía la pulla a Sirius, a pesar de los ojos en blanco de Emmeline.

—Hay cosas que nunca pasan de moda —suspiró la bruja, sonriendo hacia Lily en señal de disculpa. Fabian se encogió de hombros y le tomó la mano para ingresar en la sala, a saludar a todos sus compañeros.

—Eh, James, ¡felicidades!

—¡Remus, que bueno verte!

—Hestia, tan guapa como siempre.

—Black, ni te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer.

Sonrisas, saludos, abrazos y besos inundaron el salón de los Potter, adornado de serpentinas y chillidos por parte de Harry y Neville que no querían quedarse sin atención.

—Quedó todo perfecto, Lily. Se ve delicioso.

—No hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti.

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? —se burlaba Gideon. —Después de todo, Em solo es la _sous-chef_.

—Pero nuestro chef principal es un idiota, y nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con él más de una hora seguida —replicó Emmeline con cariño impostado que hizo que Lily lanzase una carcajada.

—Te estoy oyendo, Vance, y se me ocurren varias personas que querrían estar conmigo… Soy un encanto.

—¿De cuántos meses estás, Al? —preguntaba Remus, con un ojo puesto en Sirius. La chica le había permitido a Hestia tocarle la barriga con una mano temblorosa y emocionada.

—Esperamos que nazca para Mayo —explicaba ella en voz baja. Se veía bien, más que bien en verdad. Tenía color en las mejillas y había aumentado mucho peso con el embarazo, pero no le importaba. Remus creía que el pálido reflejo de lo que había sido se había encerrado en las capas de amor y felicidad que Frank le otorgaba a manos llenas. —Aunque ya estoy enorme. Me duelen los tobillos.

—Te ves espectacular —decretó Hestia, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Remus.

Alice se ruborizó un poco. A pesar de los años, seguía sorprendiéndose por los cumplidos.

—Es extraño tener un embarazo corriente, ¿saben? —confesó, con una sonrisa pequeña. —Para variar. Se siente bien. Se siente genial.

Remus lo entendía. Por supuesto.

Lily aplaudió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—¡A la mesa!

—Espera —interrumpió James, emergiendo de algún lugar. La sala ya estaba abarrotada. —¡Aún faltan…!

El timbre volvió a sonar, estridente, dándole la razón. Peter volvió a hacer gala de anfitrión y se acercó para abrir, quebrando el aire por un momento.

Un cristal. Hecho trizas.

Lily parpadeó, solo esperaban a Caradoc, que ya había avisado que llegaría tarde.

Fabian se apareció desde la otra punta y le tomó la mano a Hestia. La bruja miraba a la entrada como todos los demás, con una mueca indescifrable en la mirada.

—Lamento la demora —musitó Edgar, entrando de la mano de Addie, sacudiendo una botella de hidromiel con la otra. —Buenos días.

Gideon intercambió una rápida mirada con Emmeline, que negó de manera imperceptible con la cabeza. Nadie atinó a moverse. Los dedos de Fabian se enredaron con fuerza sobre la palma de Hestia.

—Hola, Ed —susurró ella, acercándose para saludar y haciendo que la escena recobrase el sonido. Lily suspiró, aliviada, y se volvió enfadada hacia James.

—¡No me dijiste que Edgar vendría!

Su esposo parecía avergonzado.

—¡No podíamos no invitarlo! —cuchicheó, en voz baja. —Me confirmó ayer que vendría… además, ¡tú tienes a Sirius y a Mar en la misma habitación! No es mi culpa.

Ella suspiró y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Si al final de esta fiesta, nuestra casa sigue en pie, será de puro milagro.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

La mesa chirrió de platos y comensales, cuidadosamente ubicados bajo el ojo experto de la pelirroja, en aras de mantener la paz. Las conversaciones y las risas se hilaban sin prisa y sin pausa, mientras Harry y Neville se divertían con los autitos que Sirius había encantado para que flotaran a un palmo del piso.

—Entonces… ¿estás saliendo con Fenwick? —Sirius picaba a Dorcas sin remilgos, ganándose miradas fulminantes por parte de la chica. El rubio, tres asientos más allá, conversaba tranquilamente con Frank y Remus.

—No.

—Pero viven juntos.

—Sí.

—Y trabajan juntos.

—Ajá.

—Pero no duermen juntos.

—Cállate, Sirius.

—¿Estás viviendo con alguien con quien no te acuestas? Cuesta creerlo.

—Eres imbécil redomado.

—¿Te estás sonrojando?

—Cómo va el restaurante? —se escuchaba más allá, James con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Pregúntale a Peter, que nos visita todas las semanas.

El aludido, que había sido pillado con la boca llega, tragó con dificultad.

—Excelente.

—Es difícil ver que Gideon se lleve bien con alguien, ¿no? —picaba James, entornando los ojos divertido.

—Es que Emmeline tiene una paciencia de santa.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿Molly, Fabian? —preguntaba Benji, interesado.

—Al borde del desastre.

—Los invitamos, pero con tantos niños no es sencillo movilizarse —explicó Lily, varios asientos más allá. —Harry hizo muy buenas migas con Ron. Es un niño estupendo.

—Sí, pero Ginny es la que los sigue haciendo llorar, ¿verdad?

—A mí no me mires, mis favoritos son los gemelos.

—Por qué será, ¿no? —se lamentaba Hestia, sarcástica y divertida.

—¿Y van a casarse? —la pregunta para nada inocente de Sirius había hecho que Fabian escupiera la bebida.

—Pues aún es demasiado pronto, ¿no crees?

—Solo pregunto. Mira a tu hermano, Fabian, parece un idiota.

—Black, estoy escuchándote —amenazaba Emmeline desde su sitio. Sirius no amainaba. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

—Si la verdad duele…

—Sirius, compórtate.

—Ya salió el lobo con su palo en el culo. También puedo hablar de España, ¿eh? Tengo para todos.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Sirius, cierra el pico.

—Te ves muy bien, Hestia —decía por debajo del vozarrón de Sirius Edgar. Le había crecido la barba. Addie lucía más vieja, pero sus arrugas delineaban el mapa hacia una felicidad demasiado tiempo pospuesta. —Luces feliz.

—Lo estoy. Gracias. ¿Dónde dejaste a las niñas?

—Con mi madre —explicó su esposa. —Este año empezarán Hogwarts, ¿sabes?

—¿El Ministerio sigue siendo un caos?

—Pregúntale a Caradoc. Montañas de papeleo. Pero es divertido. Ahora que puedo mandarlo yo, me quedo con todas las misiones divertidas.

—Cosa que es ilegal —apuntaba Benji, para exasperación de Dorcas.

—Ojoloco piensa retirarse. Creo que Dor anhela su puesto.

—Pues claro. Nada más guapo que un ojo mágico. Y esta cadera de mierda.

—Sigues siendo la más sexy para mí, no te preocupes —la burlaba Gideon, ganándose un coscorrón.

—Para todos —Sirius nunca se quedaba afuera.

Lily le daba la mano por debajo de la mesa a James, apretándola con afecto y sin poder borrar la sonrisa.

Estaban en familia.

La pelirroja sirvió el postre, consintiendo que Hestia tomase a Harry entre los brazos. No le gustaba que el niño se pasase todo el tiempo en el regazo de alguien, pero con tantos tíos consentidores era imposible. Benji no había tardado en tomar a Neville, y los dos niños se comunicaban en esa lengua a medias por encima de la mesa.

Mar había permanecido en un silencio cauto todo el almuerzo, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido por Sirius, que se levantó cuando la crema ya se había esfumado de las copas y anunció que salía a fumar.

—Alguien no me permite hacerlo adentro.

—Y lo bien que hace.

Pasó por detrás de Mar y le tocó el hombro, sin mirarla. Lily intercambió una mirada preocupada con Remus, pero, una vez más, el mundo no colisionó ni se quebró.

Marlenne se puso de pie, en el bullicio del salón y salió al jardín detrás de Sirius.

Hacía un frío espantoso para esa época del año, pero el clima ya no significaba algo más. El frío solo era frío.

La primera voluta de tabaco relajó los dedos atrofiados de Mar, que había estado retorciendo su servilleta en el regazo, oculta de los demás.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a Londres? —preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad. Se había apostado debajo del alero de los Potter, sentado sobre el pequeño escalón que descendía al parque. Mar titubeó pero tomó sitio a su lado, a una distancia prudencial.

El reflejo de otras mil veces en las que habían intentado hablar al abrigo del mundo.

—Hace poco menos de un mes —explicó, desapasionada.

—¿Egipto? —tanteó Sirius, fumando de cara al vacío.

—China —corrigió ella. —Hice un curso de medimagia oriental. Un año.

El aludido silbó por lo bajo.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué haces tú? —soltó Mar, sin poder reprimir su ansiedad.

—Errar con la moto dejó de ser divertido —comentó él, intentando imitar su tono. Se encogió de hombros. —Y es difícil estar lejos de Harry —detrás del nombre del niño, había muchos más. —Soy rompedor de maldiciones. En Gringgots. Se me da bien. Y no es muy asfixiante.

—Está bien —Marlenne se lo pensó. —Te pega. ¿Vives en Londres?

—Sí, aunque paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Remus se cagó y se fue a vivir con Peter. No entiendo por qué.

—Yo sí.

Una única mirada elocuente antes de regresar al vacío.

—¿Cómo está Marilyn? —preguntó Sirius, saliendo del paso.

—Bien. Ya está en quinto año. No sabe bien qué hacer luego, pero le he dicho que no se preocupara —los ojos de Mar chispeaban bajo el flequillo, como siempre que hablaba de su hermana. —Está saliendo con Donny.

—Es sabido que las McKinnon tienen un pésimo gusto para elegir pareja.

—Ya lo sé.

Silencio. Y tabaco. Sirius encendió el tercer pitillo, sin darse cuenta que tenía las manos sudadas. La curva del cuello de Mar estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentirla entre los dientes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —inquirió, moviéndose para hacer remitir el tirón entre las piernas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te quedarás en Londres?

—San Mungo me ofreció una plaza. Está muy bien. Creo que pretenden que me haga cargo del ala de niños en unos años. No creo que pueda rechazarlo.

—Vale. ¿Volverás a casa, entonces?

—Supongo que alquilaré algo. Cerca.

—Ya basta de viajar.

—Sí. Ya me encontré a mí misma, ¿sabes? —dijo, sincera. —Y como dices, es duro estar lejos de Harry.

—Ya.

Marlenne se puso de pie, con el último estertor en forma de voluta saliendo del cigarro de Sirius y le dio la espalda, regresando al interior marcado de bullicio. Sirius sintió los labios calientes, buscando el contacto que le había rehuido por años.

Le besó la nuca. Mar lo dejó hacer, aterrada que sus rodillas no la sostuvieran —como una idiota, como si no hubiese pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se habían visto— y regresaron al salón.

—¡Un brindis!

—¡Por James Potter!

—¡Por el idiota más espectacular de todos los tiempos!

—¡Por Harry, lo único bueno que hizo James en su vida!

—Por el mejor esposo de todos los tiempos —el susurro fue un secreto al oído de James, que sonreía como loco y levantaba su copa, con Harry encastrado en el hueso de su cadera y el medio abrazo de Lily en su cuello.

—¡Por la nueva generación! —exclamó Frank, en clara alusión al vientre henchido de vida de su esposa.

—¡Y por la felicidad! —agregó Hestia, volviendo a sujetar con fuerza los dedos que nunca la dejaron caer.

—Y por la vida.

—Por los sueños.

—Porque son todos unos imbéciles sentimentales y ya tienen que emborracharse.

—Porque Sirius alguna vez consiga callarse.

—Olvídenlo.

Por la noche, la casa en el Valle de Godric se adornaba de un silencio inusual, acostumbrada a la estridencia de la fiesta y la alegría. Harry dormía, agotado por la marea de emociones que había experimentado en la jornada.

Lily, con el pijama puesto, quitaba las mantas para poder meterse en la cama, mientras James terminaba de cepillarse los dientes.

—Un éxito, ¿eh? —dijo, al regresar, oliendo a menta y sonrisas.

—Bueno, creo que la casa tembló un par de veces, pero seguimos teniendo techo. Podemos considerarlo un éxito.

Se metieron a la vez, encontrándose en el centro, en una sinfonía que se sabían de memoria. Lily dejó que su cabeza descansara justo en el punto en donde latía la vida de su esposo.

—¿Crees que Sirius y Mar estén por derrumbar Londres? —preguntó él con picardía, amoldándose enseguida. La abrazaba.

—¿Por los gritos? —se sonrió Lily, a su pesar.

—O los gemidos. Tú eliges.

—Cerdo —lo amonestó ella, palmeándole con debilidad el pecho. —No lo sé. Uno esperaría que hubiesen madurado después de todo ese tiempo.

—Estamos hablando de Sirius.

—Cierto.

Permitieron que ese silencio extravagante los meciera, arrullados por el calor de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes, James? —preguntó Lily, bajito, siguiendo la corazonada a la que estaba dándole vueltas hacía semanas. —¿Recuerdas esa… conversación?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el equipo de Quidditch… que armaríamos. Tú y yo.

—Cómo olvidarla.

—Bueno, pues… ¿no crees que podríamos volver a intentarlo? —se había movido, para hincar el codo sobre el colchón, de lado, observándolo con los ojos brillantes y el cabello cayendo sobre el costado.

—¿Estás diciéndome lo que creo que estás diciéndome?

—Bueno… Harry debe sentirse solo. No solo, porque siempre está con Sirius pero… —habían pasado años y Lily conservaba la capacidad de sonrojarse despacio. Adorable. —Necesita compañía de más niños. Como Neville. O Ron.

James parpadeó, en el segundo más largo en la vida de la pelirroja. Luego se carcajeó, asustándola, y se abalanzó sobre ella, girándola y tumbándose encima sin recostar todo su peso.

Brillaba.

—Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida, ¿sabes? —susurró, contra sus labios. —El mejor.

—Harás que los demás regalos se pongan celosos.

La risa vibró en el espacio entre ambos, como siempre. James la besó brevemente y luego, sin caber en sí de felicidad, ahuecó el pecho para deslizar las manos hacia las caderas de Lily.

—Oye, ¿qué…? —balbuceó al notar los dedos de James tironeando su ropa interior hacia las rodillas, por debajo de la camiseta que usaba para domir. —¿Qué crees que haces?

Las chispas derritieron el poco sentido común que le quedaba a la pelirroja, mientras James reía y le besaba el cuello.

—¿Qué crees? Tenemos que apurarnos —musitó contra su piel. —Al y Frank nos lleva siete meses de ventaja.

—Y tú no quieres perder nunca, ¿cierto?

—Palabra de merodeador.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Piedad. No me volví completamente loca —o no del todo— y no usé ninguna sustancia alucinógena para crear esto. Permítanme explicarles._

 _Creo que ya les conté que tenía el proyecto de crear algunas viñetas independientes que se desprendieran de Guerra una vez que lo termine. Escenas perdidas que fui apuntando porque imaginaba cosas, hechos, situaciones que se sucedieron luego del punto y final de esta puta Guerra que nos tiene sin respiración. Me quedan cosas por contar sobre los —pocos— sobrevivientes, y me pareció que lo mejor era crear un pequeño rejunte aparte, independiente._

 _Bien, ahora, hace varios días, que el bichito del AU venía comiéndome el coco, pensando... ¿Y qué si...? —What if...?—. ¿Y qué si nadie hubiese muerto? ¿Y qué si la Guerra hubiese tenido un final diferente?_

 _Saben que soy un poco maniática del canon, así que no es algo que pudiese incluir en el fic principal. Eran tonterías inconexas —¿qué pasó con Mar? ¿Dorcas y Benji terminaron juntos? ¿Hestia eligió? ¿Remus regresó a Mary?— pero se hicieron tan fuertes que, bueno, ya me conocen. Los dedos pican y la mente actúa, yo solo soy intermediaria._

 _Así que este es el primer capítulo de esos Ecos de Guerra, de las historias que no pudieron ser —como esta— y las que veremos una vez que 1981 nos de ese tan terrorífico punto y final. Debería haber empezado este rejunte de viñetas luego de terminar Guerra, lo sé, pero no pude resistirme a mostrarles esto._

 _Un poquito de esperanza —y negación— en un día demasiado especial. Es el cumpleaños de James, y estoy segura que si la vida hubiese sido un poco más justa, esto es lo que hubiese tenido que pasar._

 _No sé cuándo regresaré a esto —tengo que ponerme con el próximo capítulo del fic principal, obviamente—, pero saben que no me iré de aquí sin contarles todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado esta fantasía tanto como yo me emocioné escribiéndola._

 _Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, como siempre. Gracias por seguirme a donde sea que mi mente nos lleva._

 _Los adoro._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. Twelve Years

**.**

* * *

 **Ecos de Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **II**

Twelve Years

 _«Staring at the ceiling in the dark, s_ _ame old empty feeling in your heart_

 ** _Love comes slow and it goes so fast_**

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep, b_ _ut never to touch and never to keep_

 _'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _ **And you let her go**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **1981-1993**

El primer año fue la violencia.

Se desgarró despacio, dejando caer la piel para que se fundiera con la tierra apisonada que hacía las veces de suelo. Las gotas de sangre resbalaban con una lentitud de ensueño, manchándole los brazos, la cara, los pies y el alma.

Solía caer en la inconciencia luego de aquellos arrebatos. Arremetía contra las paredes, aullando a una luna que ya no podía oírlo. Se rasgaba el cuerpo para demostrar toda su ira, su rabia incontrolable, volcánica.

Siempre habían dicho que Sirius era demasiado emocional. Que se dejaba llevar como un loco, por sentimientos extremos que le nublaban la mirada y el juicio. Aquel año lo vivó en carne propia, porque ya no tenía a nadie a quién gritarle todo aquello que se le había atorado en la garganta.

Se golpeaba, se rasgaba, se arañaba y lloraba.

Los dementores poco podían influir en su ánimo de exaltada violencia, pues era él mismo el que se estaba haciendo daño. No precisaba nada más.

No quería morirse. Solo quería experimentar en su propia carne el dolor que habían pasado todos sus amigos.

James. Lily. Remus. Dorcas. Los demás miembros de la Orden, cayendo uno a uno.

Y Mar.

La agonía, además, le impedía pensar. Y eso era lo que Sirius buscaba de manera desesperada, pues si se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, creía terminar en la demencia. Cuando las uñas ya no le servían, pues se las había roto todas en busca de su propia sangre, los arrebatos de magia aparecían. Como un crío, dejaba que esa magia que ya no podía usar bullera de lo más remoto de su cuerpo maltrecho, generando una onda expansiva que lo dejaba en la cama por días, con la garganta quebrada de rugidos.

De esa forma, lidiaba con el peso de su alma atormentada. Dañándose en el exterior, caía en un sopor más viejo que el mundo, en un delirio febril que lo arrancaba de la realidad períodos completos. Ese era su objetivo, pues aquel mundo se tornaba demasiado quieto, demasiado silencioso para poder permanecer en él.

Sirius se encontraba en un limbo. No quería vivir allí, en una realidad que lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo como una masa sanguinolenta pudriéndose en ese agujero, pero tampoco quería morir y hacerle saber a aquellos malditos bastardos que habían ganado.

Así que se sumía en ese refugio de dolor, gritos y piel arrancada a tiras, deseando jamás haber nacido y, a la vez, queriendo tumbar con toda su agonía aquellas paredes cavernosas que lo mantenían cautivo.

 **.**

El segundo año fue de rabia.

Su cuerpo magullado había pedido clemencia, y ya no tenía arrebatos frenéticos de dolor e inconciencia. Empezaba a sentir a los dementores, cerca, muy cerca, como si estuviesen respirándole hielo sobre la nuca.

Dejó que su piel cicatrizase, que se regenerase. Ya no podía distinguir las marcas que se había hecho las noches de luna de las de la guerra, y a esas se habían sumado las frescas de su primer año de encierro. Su piel escribía los caminos de su vida, que lo había mordido con saña.

Era piel que nunca había tocado a Mar.

Sus primeras armas de defensa empezaban a caer, y el sueño lo esquivaba. Pasaba horas, días enteros despierto, acezante. Podía sentir el frío sobre los pies y sobre la mente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la rabia para no caer en la demencia, para no recordar, para no sufrir.

Se dedicaba a contar cicatrices, una y otra vez, como un maníaco, murmurando para mantener la cabeza en su sitio. No tenía idea qué más podía hacer para sobrevivir, si ya no tenía más sangre que derramar, lágrimas que morder ni gritos que eternizar.

Sin embargo, no era tan fuerte. Empezaba a costarle mantener la vista enfocada en un punto fijo, y podía sentir cómo los muros que contenían su cordura empezaban a ceder, embestidos por el ansia de los dementores de alimentarse de él.

Podía oír una voz, una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Fue tu culpa. _Tú culpa_.

La celda se fundía en su imaginación y volvía a tener a James tendido a sus pies, con los contornos desdibujados de rabia. Volvía a ver el cabello desparramado de Lily en una montaña de escombros, con el llanto desgarrado de Harry a su espalda.

Volvía a ver la última mueca de Peter antes de esfumarse, de convertirse en rata para salir huyendo.

Los dementores comenzaban a hacer mella en su espíritu, cuando la rabia empezó a aquietarse. Se enfrió al igual que lo había hecho su piel hecha jirones y fue entonces cuando tuvo las primeras alucinaciones. Esta vez, lo que tenía en carne viva, era el alma.

 **.**

El tercer año fue de desesperación.

Sabía que el tormento no provenía por completo de su mente. No obstante, no tenía ya la fortaleza para combatirlo. Permitió que los dementores se hicieran con todos los resabios de esperanza, con lo última calidez que guardaba en lo más profundo.

Los días dejaron de tener límites. Sirius se sumía en una espiral de lamentos, donde volvía a transportarse a los peores momentos de su vida.

Lo que más le quebrara, sin embargo, era la culpa.

Volvía a gritar hasta deshacerse de la capacidad de hablar cuando recordaba toda la mierda que le había dicho a Remus, cómo había dudado de él. Cómo había sido tan ciego, tan imbécil. La culpa la embargaba, por haber desconfiado de su amigo y puesto el peso de las vidas de James y Lily en la persona equivocada. Lo que lo sumía casi en el delirio era tener la certeza de que había confiado en Peter como un hermano. Lo había hecho, al igual que James.

Y se había equivocado.

Tenía picos de fiebre que lo hacían tumbarse por días, lloriqueando un perdón que no podría conseguir. Otras veces, la vieja rabia regresaba, cuando se sentía más libre de la presión helada de los dementores, y volvía a hacer pagar su ira a las paredes, resintiendo sus huesos que ya habían experimentado todo el dolor del mundo.

La desesperación se mezclaba con su propia agonía y por primera vez desde que estaba allí, se daba cuenta de que estaba encerrado. Que las paredes eran su castigo y que no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Ni a James. Ni a Lily. Ni a Remus. Ni a Mar.

Reparó en todo lo que no había podido decir, hablar, gritar. Lo hacía a media voz, presa de alucinaciones. Pedía perdón a gritos por James, sollozaba embargado de rabia y vergüenza hacia Lily, por no haberla cuidado lo suficiente. Volvía a ver una esquiva Mar, huyendo de él, sin posibilidad de tocarla o de hacerla regresar. No podía hacerle llegar su dolor, su agonía eterna que estaba quemándolo vivo en aquel agujero heado.

Suplicaba por Remus, porque lo sacase de allí, porque rescatara lo poco que iba quedando de él. La piel magullada y remendada empezaba a pegársele a los huesos, podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido y lánguido. Era demasiado lo que llevaba en el alma para que solo un montón de sangre y músculos pudiesen soportarlo.

 **.**

El cuarto año fue de depresión.

Los dementores entraron sin llamar. Derribaron todo a su paso. Sirius ya no tenía fuerza para mantenerlos lejos, para luchar.

No tenía razón para hacerlo.

Permitió que lo desnudaran, que echaran sal a todas sus viejas heridas. Pasó tantas horas deshechas tumbado en su catre que olvidó lo que se sentía estar de pie. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía ver cosas, imágenes, personas. No tenía claro cuál era el límite de su celda, pues parecía arrancado de su encierro todo el tiempo, un abrazo gélido lo arrastraba hacia los rincones más oscuros de su alma.

Pasaba de fiebre a tiritar de riesgo de congelarse en un parpadeo. Sirius ya no era cuerpo, era solo alma, absorbida de a poco por los dementores que parecían hacerse un festín con sus agonías.

Remus dándole un portazo de rencor.

Marlenne gritándole en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

James muerto en El Valle de Godric.

La mirada hueca de Regulus, el último día de su vida.

Dorcas peleando con Voldemort, tan brillante que hacía daño. Enfrentando a la muerte que iba a engullirla.

Benji golpeándolo por no haberla salvado.

Marlenne comprometiéndose.

Lily pidiéndole que protegiera a Harry, como fuese.

Hestia llorando sobre el cuerpo de Edgar, sin poder oír cómo Fabian lanzaba una silla para estrellarla contra el piso.

James asustado, preguntándole si estaba seguro que Peter era la mejor opción.

Remus pidiéndole que fuese precavido. Que no volviese a lastimar a Mar.

Lily asegurándole que confiaban en él. Que seguirían su plan, porque era el mejor.

El corazón de Marlenne dejando de latir, despacio, junto al suyo.

Un agujero negro se abría en el centro de su celda, tragándose entero a Sirius en su oscuridad, sin poder dejar de ver todos aquellos recuerdos, todo aquel dolor que no se diluía con el tiempo. Que solo empeoraba, que dejaba su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

Sirius estuvo a punto de dejar que su alma se consumiese por completo. No había tenido el ímpetu para arrancarse la vida y sin embargo, no podía ser tan fuerte. Su cuerpo languidecía, sí, pero seguía latiendo. Su alma, en cambio, empezaba a decaer. Se hundía sin punto de salvación, se perdía en ese agujero que había cavado sin darse cuenta.

 **.**

El quinto año fue de aceptación.

No fue inmediata. La negrura que había cubierto el corazón de Sirius y nublado su vista no desapareció de la noche a la mañana, sino que fue parte de un doloroso proceso de adaptación que jamás concluiría.

Fue la misma culpa la que le restañó las heridas.

Fue James.

Él llegó una noche, luego de un sueño intranquilo que había durado demasiadas horas y se había presentado como siempre, parte de sus delirios. Sin embargo, esa vez, su amigo no había tirado de él para sumirlo en la locura o en la desolación, sino que le había susurrado que confiaba en él.

Que a pesar de todo, confiaba en él.

Sirius no había podido recuperarse de golpe, por supuesto.

Fue aquella la primera vez desde que se pudría en Azkaban que pensó en Harry.

Se dio cuenta de que el niño seguiría allí fuera, con Remus, aguardando por él. Que todavía tenía algo por lo que luchar, que aún quedaba algo de esperanza por más que los dementores le hubiesen hecho creer lo contrario. James y Harry le prendieron una luz que Sirius se encargó de cuidar, mientras recuperaba una conciencia que se había quebrado mucho tiempo atrás.

Aferrarse a Harry lo ayudó a recuperar la movilidad, y a empezar a definir los contornos de la pútrida realidad. La rabia volvía a atormentarlo, por períodos cíclicos, pero ya no era esa montaña de ira volcánica al borde de explotar.

La necesidad de que Harry supiese que era inocente lo embargó con una fuerza descomunal, que le borró cualquier otro pensamiento por un rato. Se obsesionó con esa idea, para recuperar fuerza física y mantener los ojos abiertos por más de algunos minutos.

Volver a contemplar las paredes lóbregas que lo mantenían confinado lo hizo hundirse de a poco en la melancolía, donde no era su inconsciente el que delineaba delirios, sino él mismo el que evocaba escenas, sonidos, sensaciones.

 **.**

El sexto año fue de recuerdos.

Era difícil preservar imágenes felices en aquel sitio, pero Sirius escogía aquellas que no eran especialmente dichosos. Eran solo evocaciones de tiempos en los que aún no sabía, había sido afortunado.

Pincelaba los claroscuros de Mar, tan cerca, tan lejos. Recordaba su cuerpo desnudo en las sombras del pasadizo a Hogsmeade, en su habitación de Canterbury, en Manchester. Solo la veía, en silencio, con su mueca inexpresiva.

También distinguía mucho a James. Riendo, volando, peinando la luna en forma de ciervo. Podía verlo nervioso y al borde del llanto aguardando en el pedestal, mientras él mismo llevaba a Lily hacia su destino. Podía casi palparlo meciendo a Harry, o intercambiando una mirada confusa y algo asustada la tarde en la que Lily le había pedido a él que viese primero el sobre que decía que estaba embarazada.

Lily solo aparecía por las noches, cuando necesitaba una mano cálida acariciándole la cabeza. Era más difícil evocar a la pelirroja sin asociarla a felicidad, pues Lily era pura luz. Y como era justamente eso lo que tenía prohibido, pues los dementores buscaban engullirlo enseguida, era problemático recordarla.

Lily le daba paz.

Remus solo se dibujaba para aceptar sus disculpas. No podía verlo compartiendo las noches de luna, o las noches de whisky en la habitación. Ni siquiera podía recrear las incontables peleas, las rabietas y el abismo que parecía abrirse en su viejo apartamento de Londres. Remus solo podía existir dentro de su mente si era capaz de perdonarlo, pues si eso no era posible, Sirius estaba seguro que iba a abandonarse a la locura.

 **.**

El séptimo año fue de remordimientos.

No podía mantener aquellos recuerdos sin que lo asaltara una vez más la culpa, carcomiéndole las entrañas. El aire gélido se colaba por las heridas abiertas de su piel, dejándolo permeable a la desesperación. Ni siquiera la figura de Harry podía salvarlo, a veces, de tumbarse en una espiral de recuerdos y dolor, que provocaban un festín en los dementores y lo dejaban tiritando de odio, de agonía en estado líquido.

Le costaba deshacerse de todas las veces en las que había podido besar a Mar y no lo había hecho. Tenía una claridad casi morbosa por memorar todas las veces en las que había comentado, al pasar, la falta de protección en Manchester y cómo no le había parecido algo de lo que preocuparse hasta que había visto las ruinas entre las que se encontraba el cuerpo que más había amado en su puta existencia.

Podía verla sufriendo a solas, mientras él le daba la espalda ciego de rabia, enterrándose en Dorcas. Aullaba de agonía al haber sido tan imbécil. Recordaba todas las veces que había podido atizar a Chris y no lo había hecho, todo lo que había tardado en obligarlo a esfumarse.

Podía palpar todo el jodido tiempo que habían perdido, creyendo que en algún momento lo recuperarían. Podía ver a Mar en todas las facetas que había conocido, en todas las veces que no le había dicho todo lo que la amaba. El tiempo que habían tirado por ser tan imbéciles, tan tercos.

Todo lo que podría haber sido.

También le tocaba a Remus. Recreaba aquellas peleas, todos esos _«_ _Sirius_ _»_ susurrados con rabia e impotencia. Lo veía dolido y resentido por su clara sospecha, demasiado hundido en su propia mierda para hacerle entender que el jamás podría haberlos traicionado.

Había sido tan ciego, tan estúpido.

Había sido él el culpable de todo. Por su culpa, Mar estaba muerta, James y Lily estaban muertos y Remus lo odiaba. Quizá, ni siquiera le permitiese ver a Harry. El niño ya entendería las historias de miedo que Remus le contaría al dormir, en la que un malvado perro negro se cargaba la felicidad de quién osaba estar a su alrededor, por mero morbo de sufrir.

 **.**

El octavo año fue de llanto.

El remordimiento se había trocado una vez más en una rabia enfermiza, que lo hacía delirar y volvía a hacerlo estampar su enflaquecido cuerpo contra los muros enmohecidos. Los arrebatos eran cortos, pues su fuerza había sido mermada tras años de encierro y, en aquel tiempo, terminaban en accesos de llanto ronco y desgarrador.

La oscuridad volvía a jugar con su cordura.

—¡Mar! —chillaba, con la garganta rota. —¡Perdóname de una puta vez, Mar! ¡Regresa! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!

Balbuceaba, se retorcía contra el suelo que volvía a regarse de su sangre. Empezaba a evocar cosas que antes no le había dado importancia, se volvía más y más paranoico.

El cadáver de Mar regaba su celda, igual de rota que cuando la había encontrado entre los escombros. Cuando intentaba tomarla en brazos, al igual que como había hecho aquella vez, ella se esfumaba, y volvía a aparecer en otra esquina.

Temía el momento en el que los dementores estaban más cerca, pues creía que al tenerlos tan próximos, James no podría oírlo.

—¡Fue mi culpa, ya lo sé! —gemía, sujeto al catre para no caer. —¡Fue todo mi culpa, por favor, vuelvan! ¡Lily! ¡LILY, VUELVE! ¡REGRESA, TRAE A JAMES! ¡Díganle a Remus que me perdone, por favor!

El llanto lo dejaba hundido por días. Perdía la voz, la conciencia y la poca y absurda realidad que había conseguido recuperar.

Era cada vez más difícil enfocarse en Harry si la culpa lo corroía con saña, le hacía hervir la sangre bajo la piel reseca. Lloraba de rabia y de dolor al ver cómo Mar se comprometía con Chris una y otra vez, cómo lo dejaba plantado para irse con él.

Se tocaba rabioso imaginándola en la cama con él, mientras lloraba y se desgañitaba a gritos. Mar se veía cada vez más etérea, más difusa. Más lejana. Tal vez Chris la hubiese salvado a ella.

Y tal vez Remus hubiese salvado a Lily y a James.

Tal vez Benji hubiese salvado a Dorcas.

Tal vez sin él, todo hubiese sido diferente. Tal vez todos seguirían con vida.

 **.**

El noveno año fue de delirios.

Aquella vez, la fiebre lo había tomado con una tranquilidad mortuoria. Sirius se abandonó a un sueño irracional, en el que aparecían cosas que creía haber olvidado, o incluso, que no creía haber vivido.

La celda se trocaba en su vieja habitación en Grimmauld Place, donde Regulus se escondía para que su madre no lo encontraba. Sirius había conseguido con esfuerzo denodado que la bruja tocase la puerta antes de entrar, y eso le daba a su hermano tiempo suficiente para escabullirse hacia otro lado, evitando uno segundos más el castigo por haber roto el viejo florero de la sala.

Remus terminaba por confesarles que sí era un hombre lobo y él mismo era el que persuadía a Peter para intentar convertirse en animagos, según la propuesta de James. Habían guardado el secreto un año entero, hasta que se habían dado cuenta que sin el apoyo de Remus no podrían lograrlo.

Descubría a Mar, una de las amigas de Lily en la que nunca se había fijado más que de pasada, la chica de todos los secretos del mundo. Empezaba a rasgar su piel para encontrarlos uno a uno, para encontrar su verdadera identidad tras la superficie apática y terminar hundiéndose en ella casi sin darse cuenta.

No podía recordar nada feliz pues no quedaba nada en él que pudiese entrar en esa categoría. Era una simple cáscara vacía. Lo único que los dementores le habían dejado, además de aquella piel surcada de cicatrices, era la culpa y la agonía.

La sonrisa de James se esfumó, junto a la risa de Lily y la mirada cómplice de Remus. Las tonterías de Dorcas, incluso su mala leche. Desaparecieron los comentarios insidiosos de los gemelos Prewett, que nunca le habían caído bien, los gestos maternales de Hestia y las bromas de Emmeline. Incluso las ganas de partirle la cara a Chris y los celos infundados a Benji. Perdió el recuerdo de la bondad de Frank y las lágrimas de Alice al dar a luz a su hijo, un día antes que Lily.

No tenía recuerdos.

No tenía nada.

 **.**

El décimo año fue de apatía.

Permitió que esa pena sorda lo engullera, de la misma manera por la que se había rendido anteriormente a la violencia y a la rabia, a los recuerdos y delirios. Era el turno de no sentir nada, de no ser nadie.

Sirius hubiese jurado que perdía también la capacidad de recordar su nombre.

Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. No tenía recuerdos. No podía pensar un solo momento feliz en su vida. Respiraba miseria, y había olvidado lo que era no sentirse congelado en cuerpo y alma.

Se había cansado de luchar, porque ya no existía nada que pudiese impelerlo a intentar.

Todos estaban muertos.

Tampoco tenía voz, pues se había desgarrado la garganta tantas veces que ya no intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de gritar. O de llorar, había vuelto a quedarse sin lágrimas.

No tenía nada más que ofrecer.

La celda había abandonado el exterior para finalmente conquistar su mente y dejarlo desprovisto de cualquier intento de humanidad.

Todos estaban muertos.

Y tal vez, él también lo estaba.

Harry había vuelto a diluirse en su mente, había dejado de ser objetivo y razón de mantenerse en pie. Recordarlo fue algo doloroso, un nuevo proceso en el que consiguió emerger de las tinieblas más profundas para caer en la cuenta que no podía dejarse morir allí.

 **.**

El décimo primer año fue de venganza.

Harry y Remus lo esperaban. Estaba seguro que lo odiarían, pero lo esperaban. Sirius empezó a centrar sus esfuerzos en ellos y dejó ir a los fantasmas que no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Los guardó en lo más profundo, junto a su hermano, y se permitió hacer un último intento.

Si Harry y Remus lo odiaban, que era lo más evidente, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Demostrar su inocencia.

Repitió en su mente embotada aquella idea, su inocencia, una y otra vez, de la misma manera en la que había repetido por años los nombres de sus amigos vencidos.

Se guardó todas las disculpas para luego, pues todavía quedaba alguien vivo a quién ofrecerlas. James, Lily y Mar deberían esperar.

Pues Harry todavía vivía, y Remus también.

Y Peter.

Su inocencia se trocó pronto en venganza. Ambos eran sentimientos que no podían ser arrebatados por los dementores y, más aún, no podían volver a sumirlo en el delirio febril que lo había hecho la culpa. Eran sanos, en cierto sentido, pues empezaban a darle claridad a su pensamiento.

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado ni la última vez que había comido algo decente. Recuperó un ritmo habitual de sueño e intentó recuperar también la carne que se había dejado en todos los años de rabia y dolor.

Harry debería estar en Hogwarts a esa altura, y Remus de seguro estaría haciendo de él un niño bueno, como Lily. Intentaba no pensar en James, pero imaginaba a Harry a menudo, de la misma manera en la que había conocido a su padre en el Expreso.

Peter comenzaba a consumir la poca cordura que creía haber obtenido. Él era la clave si deseaba salir y probar su inocencia a Remus y a Harry. Peter era la única manera de demostrar que no era un traidor.

Que era su culpa, sí, pero que jamás hubiese traicionado a sus hermanos.

Peter estaba allí afuera, en algún sitio.

Por primera vez desde su encierro, Sirius sintió que los muros lo asfixiaban. Que aquella celda no sería su tumba, pues necesitaba más, mucho más.

Necesitaba paliar al menos parte de su culpa.

Necesitaba a Peter.

Y necesitaba hacerle pagar.

Tenía que salir de allí, como fuese.

 **.**

El décimo segundo año fue de trazar un plan.

Cayó en sus manos aquella fotografía, en la que claramente estaba Peter, brindándole la información que necesitaba para dar el puntapié inicial.

Buscaría a Peter, ese sería su último objetivo. Necesitaba hacerle pagar con sus propias manos todo el maldito dolor que había causado, tenía que ser su varita la que lo hiciese rogar por el perdón que no pensaba ofrecer.

Pero al fin, luego de doce años, el volcán que había sido una vez su interior se había enfriado a puro esfuerzo de retorcerse de agonía. Ya no tenía temor a nada, porque era un hombre vacío. Los dementores lo habían despojado de absolutamente todo, salvo de esa sed de venganza que tiraba de el con la fuerza de un huracán, obligándolo a derrumbar los muros que lo tenían cautivo.

Tenía que salir de Azkaban, encontrar a Peter y matarlo.

Solo así podría obtener algo de sosiego para la culpa que lo había corroído todo ese tiempo. Y podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Remus y a Harry.

Y a pesar de eso, una vez que estuvo refugiado lejos, muy lejos del Mar del Norte y de su oscura influencia, se convirtió de nuevo en humano y se dio cuenta, con lágrimas en los ojos, que la culpa jamás lo abandonaría, ni siquiera tomando en sus manos la vida del verdadero traidor.

Porque James y Lily ya no estaban allí.

Porque no había conseguido salvar a Mar.

En el primer día como hombre libre, luego de doce años de violencia, ira, desesperación, depresión, aceptación, llanto, recuerdos, remordimientos, delirios, apatía y venganza, a pesar de haber trazado un plan, supo que no podría emprender camino si primero no se reconciliaba con su pasado.

Y emprendió la marcha al Valle de Godric, en busca de las tumbas de aquellos que jamás debieron haber abandonado este mundo.

Y que lo habían hecho por su culpa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Creo que estoy condenada a pedir piedad cada vez que traigo una nueva viñeta de estos Ecos, porque les aseguro que todavía no perdí la cabeza por completo._

 _Llevo un par de días resfriada, lo que me ha dejado en un mundo de pañuelos y apatía multiplicada por mil. No conseguí reunir la concentración o la fuerza para sentarme a escribir Guerra, es la verdad, y de pronto, como suele hacer mi mente, esta idea empezó a rondarme con la fuerza de un tornado. Ya saben que soy débil y me dejo llevar muy fácil por las ideas que tiene mi cabeza algo loca, y bueno, no podía dejar de darle una oportunidad a esto._

 _Estoy segurísima que hay miles de versiones de los horribles años que Sirius pasó en Azkaban. Aquí solo retrato lo que me parece a mí que ocurrió, en consonancia con la historia que conocemos en Guerra. Dejamos atrás el AU de la primera viñeta para empezar a transitar todas las escenas como estas que tengo listas en mi cabeza, todo lo que ocurre después de Guerra, después de 1981. Intenté no hacer demasiados spoilers, ya saben, de lo que aún no llegué a escribir allí, pero creo que todos nos damos una idea._

 _Espero que se hayan sumido como yo en un espiral de depresión, porque es lo que he conseguido escribiendo de tirón esta pequeña viñeta. Por supuesto que espero sus opiniones y comentarios, y si debo dejar de escribir tanto drama que voy a terminar asfixiada en dolor._

 _Es todo. En parte, pueden tomar esta tontería como un regalo por tardarme tanto en Guerra. Y es que a veces yo no controlo lo que escribo, más bien son las palabras las que me tienen a mí de rehén, tecleando por horas._

 _Aprovecho, por último, para agradecer especialmente a los reviews sin cuenta de la viñeta pasada, pues no puedo responderles por privado sus palabras pero no quería dejar de hacerles llegar mi gratitud. A_ Luna Lovegood, pancha, Vanessa _y_ SofiaBlack _, ¡muchísimas gracias por leerme! Y claro, a todos los demás, por supuesto. Saben dónde pueden encontrarme, ¡no duden en escribirme!_

 _Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, como siempre. Gracias por seguirme a donde sea que mi mente nos lleva, otra vez._

 _¡No sé qué haría sin ustedes!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	3. Save You

**.**

* * *

 **Ecos de Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **III**

Save You

 _«Take a breath, I pull myself together_

 _Just another step until I reach the door_

 _You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

 _I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you,_

 _And there's so many things that I want you to know_

 ** _I won't give up 'til it's over_**

 _If it takes you forever, I want you to know_

 _When I hear your voice, It's drowning in the whispers_

 _It's just skin and bones, there's nothing left to take_

 _And no matter what I do,_

 _I can't make you feel better_

 _If only I could find the answer to help me understand_

 _Sometimes **I wish I could save you**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **31 de Agosto de 1995**

Remus no necesitó entrar en la cocina para saber que la densa humareda de tabaco provenía de Sirius. Había bajado a preparar un té antes de irse a la cama, luego de las emociones de la noche, cuando el aroma acre lo golpeó trayendo consigo una oleada de recuerdos.

En efecto, Sirius estaba allí, fumando al vacío. No hizo ningún movimiento cuando el licántropo atravesó el lugar para alcanzar la encimera.

—Pensé que habías dejado eso hace años —comentó en voz baja. Tampoco preguntó cuando se giró con su taza, depositando con la otra mano una humeante bajo las narices de Sirus que recién ahí se dignó a cruzar su mirada.

—Hoy me lo permito.

Era café. Remus se ubicó frente suyo, con la misma expresión de cansancio que lo acompañaba desde los quince años y aguardó con paciencia a que Sirus se terminase el pitillo.

—Te vi —dijo simplemente cuando su amigo gruñó y apagó la colilla contra la mesa. —Cuando Ojoloco te mostró la foto.

Sirius sonrió con amargura.

—Moody se está poniendo viejo —afirmó, jugando con la taza caliente entre las manos. —Ya no recuerda las cosas.

—O tu recuerdas demasiado.

Sirius dejó caer la taza, derramando parte del líquido oscuro sobre la superficie.

—No me toques los huevos, Remus, ¿vale? No hoy.

Remus lo observó impasible, dándose cuenta que el tiempo tampoco había pasado en vano para Sirius. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no enojarse, lo sabía, y las arrugas de la frente se hundían con saña en su piel, al igual que los pliegues de sus ojos.

El licántropo suspiró. El tampoco estaba de ánimos.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual.

Aunque Sirius no hizo amago de tomar el café, tampoco quiso levantarse. Solía pasar los días encerrado con Buckbeack, y Remus sabía que durante la noche bajaba a respirar. No estaba seguro si su compañía iba a ponerlo peor, pero era la primera vez que compartía con él esa fecha y no tenía nada a qué sujetarse. Había aprendido a lidiar con el dolor sordo, a desdibujar los días para que los recuerdos no soplaran con tanta intensidad.

Pero había estado solo. Cuando Sirius se había sumado a la ecuación, sus esfuerzos habían dejado de surtir efecto. Las barreras caían y los recuerdos estaban listos para empapar de ácido las heridas.

—Puedo acompañarte, si quieres —soltó entonces, nervioso. Sirius recuperó la mirada para clavarla en su amigo que no se amilanó. —Sé dónde está.

—Acompañaré mañana a Harry a la estación —respondió él de inmediato, sin terminar de procesar la información.

—Podemos ir luego.

—No voy a ir a Manchester, Remus —dijo Sirius en un murmullo ronco, comprendiendo al fin la idea. —Dumbledore me tiene encerrado aquí, ¿recuerdas? Cuando salga, lo haré por algo que importe.

El licántropo lo dejó estar, mientras los nervios de Sirius volvían a traicionarlo. Rebuscó en los bolsillos, un viejo hábito que Remus había creído que ya jamás volvería a ver, para dar con otro cigarro y encenderlo en el acto. Sus músculos se relajaron apenas con la primera calada.

Resignado, le hizo un gesto que dejó atónito a su amigo por un segundo antes de cabecear y pasarle otro pitillo ya encendido.

—Yo sí fui —le contó Remus luego de dos pitadas. —Iba —corrigió. —Todos los años. Para estas fechas.

Sirius no supo qué responder a eso, por lo que permaneció en silencio inundado de la nube volátil de humo.

—No sé qué es lo que pretendes —murmuró después de un rato, torciendo el gesto sin mirarlo. —Pero si crees que voy a ponerme a llorar como una niña y a suplicar justicia, no me conoces lo suficiente.

—Te conozco perfectamente Sirius —contestó Remus con tranquilidad. —Por eso estoy aquí.

Él resopló, pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Fumaron en un silencio brumoso, haciendo fuerza con ambas manos para no dejar caer el dique que contenía los recuerdos.

Y el dolor.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tonks? —soltó entonces Sirius, de repente, hincando los codos en la mesa. Una liegera sonrisa despuntaba de sus comisuras.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —repitió Remus, parpadeando.

—Eso te pregunto yo —afirmó él, con intención. El licántropo enarcó una ceja.

—Absolutamente nada de lo que estás pensando.

—Remus, siento decirte que sigues igual de aburrido y pedante que siempre.

—Gracias.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y apagó la segunda colilla antes de zambullirse en la tercera.

—Sé como la miras —volvió a intentar, concentrado en encender el cigarro. —No soy ciego.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —replicó Remus con ironía, dando su última calada.

—Como lo hacías con Mary.

—No seas ridículo, Sirius. Eso pasó hace años —el tono del licántropo había bajado hasta espesarse. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? No significa que no sigan estando allí. Sino, aquí tienes el ejemplo más patético —extendió los brazos por entre el humo blanquecino, mostrándose en toda su amargura. —Te gusta, y estás haciendo las mismas mierdas que hiciste la última vez.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Remus deshechando la colilla para poder pinzarse el puente de la nariz. —Por favor.

—Entonces tu no seas imbécil —rebatió Sirius en el mismo tonto. —Y no actúes como si no tuviese nada que ver contigo.

—Porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Sirius apoyó las manos contra el filo de la mesa para impulsarse hacia atrás, en equilibro sobre las patas traseras de la silla, observándolo con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Sabes? —masticó con ironía —Para ser la persona que me acusó de ser un incapacitado emocional toda mi vida, haces un buen trabajo tratando de superarme.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no soy el que está escondido y rodeado de tabaco para superar la noche —el aludido se soltó y aterrizó con brusquedad en el piso, borrando por completo la mueca de burla. —Lo siento —se apresuró a añadir Remus, arrepintiéndose en el acto. —Tienes razón, soy un imbécil.

—Ya lo sabía —replicó su amigo, tociendo el gesto. El licántropo seguía con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. —Deja de mirarme así —bufó entonces, rodando los ojos. —No voy a romper a llorar, te lo juro —Remus no parecía creerle. —Ya pasó demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—Y no tiene sentido mirar atrás —agregó, torciendo el gesto.

—Pero lo haces —no era una pregunta. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—A veces.

Hizo una pausa en la que buceó entre el enredo de oscuros sentimientos que albergaba a la altura del pecho antes de encender otro cigarro.

—No tenía ninguna foto de ella —comentó en voz baja, mirando la punta encendida. —Y el idiota de Ojoloco tan feliz con esa.

—¿Se la pediste?

—¿Quién te crees que soy? —replicó Sirius con una mueca. Sonrió, un eco de las viejas sonrisas gamberras que había repartido a manos llenas. —Se la robé.

Pero Remus no cayó en su juego. Jugueteó con su taza ya vacía, delineando el borde con un dedo, sin terminar de decidir cómo expresarse.

—Lamento no haber estado antes contigo, Sirius —dijo al fin, sincero. —De verdad. Aunque para ser justos, yo tampoco hubiese sido una ayuda para nadie.

—Da igual —lo desestimó su amigo con un gesto, haciendo que las hebras de humo se diluyeran. —Ya pasó —dio una larga bocanada que le calentó el pecho antes de confesar —Prefiero no recordarla. Salvo hoy.

Remus cabeceó, comprendiendo.

—Deberías contarle a Harry —lo instó, recordando la mueca estupefacta del chico al ver la foto que estaba mostrándole Ojoloco.

—¿Para qué? —negó Sirius chasqueando la lengua. —Los muertos siguen estando muertos, Remus. Por mucho que hablemos de ellos.

—Ya lo sé —aseguró él, con el entrecejo fruncido. —Lo sé perfectamente.

—Entonces déjalo.

El licántropo paladeó el silencio por un momento, con las palabras retorciéndose en su lengua antes de dejarlas salir. Él también llevaba solo demasiado tiempo.

—Mar te amaba, Sirius —pronunció con cuidado, a pesar de que el aludido se negaba en rotundo a mirarlo. —Y así deberías recordarla.

Sirius dejó que sus músculos se acomodaran a la idea, con calma, mitigando el dolor que le había provocado, antes de erguirse y fingir una sonrisa petulante que tardó un segundo en creerse.

—Prefiero recordarla desnuda, si no te importa.

El comentario cortó el aire y lo aligeró, sembrando risas ligeras y los ojos en blanco por parte de Remus.

—A veces olvido con quién estoy hablando.

Él sonrió, divertido de que le siguiera el juego. No le costaba tanto respirar.

—Perdona, pero un fugitivo de la justicia no tiene muchas oportunidades reales de follar —dijo, haciendo una mueca exagerada de ofensa. —Hago lo que puedo.

—Eres imposible —masculló Remus, ocultando su sonrisa tras la palma. Enarcó una ceja antes de acusarlo de manera sutil. —Estuviste un año por el mundo antes de encerrarte aquí.

El viejo ladrido en forma de carcajada inundó la cocina por un momento.

—¿Remus virgen Lupim me está preguntando si me tiré a alguien? —preguntó Sirius, sin creérselo. Su amigo hizo un gesto de exasperación y aguardó la respuesta que él parecía estar meditando. —Sí. Claro —se encogió de hombros y la sonrisa le resbaló sin remedio. —Ya no es igual —antes de que Remus pudiese ponerse sentimental, hizo un ademán de desestimación. —Al parecer, no puedes pasar doce años en Azkaban sin algunas secuelas en la jodida cabeza.

Todavía tenía rastros de broma en la voz, pero el licántropo sabía que en realidad estaba hablando en serio.

—Está bien —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. —No es malo tratar de superarlo.

—Exacto —Sirius estuvo de acuerdo demasiado rápido, y supo que lo usaría a su favor. Lo estaba mirando de frente. —Yo ya estoy perdido, Remus, pero tu no. Voy a llevar a Mar aquí —se señaló la sien con el dedo antes de continuar —el resto de mi vida como un puto idiota, pero no te pasó lo mismo con Mary —sonrió una vez más, esta vez, cargado de amargura. —No eres el imbécil que no puede superar esta fecha sin fumar. No seas necio y préstale atención a Tonks. Te mereces algo bueno, por una vez.

Remus suspiró, consciente de que convencer a su amigo de lo contrario era una causa absolutamente perdida.

—Es una niña, Sirius. Y yo...

—Un jodido licántropo virgen, ya sé —lo cortó él con impaciencia. —Me importa una mierda. A todos les importa una mierda. _Eso_ sí es algo que deberías superar —remató, levantando las cejas con ironía.

—No vamos a empezar otra vez esta conversación.

—Entonces deja de darle una importancia que no tiene.

Remus bufó, pero no intentó rebatirlo porque sabía que no tenía caso. Se reclinó un poco sobre la silla y pasó los pies por otra vacía. Sirius sacó el quinto pitillo de la noche y se lo fumó despacio, sin prisas.

El silencio los consumió el resto de la noche, al abrigo de recuerdos que tocaban la puerta sin poder entrar, envueltos en la presencia de la que faltaba hacía ya catorce años.

Exactos.

Sirius solo dijo una palabra más, cuando se levantó a buscar más tabaco.

—No hace falta que te quedes.

Remus cabeceó, con una sonrisa triste.

—Ya lo sé.

Ninguno dejó la cocina hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _No sé cómo sigo de pie después de esto pero aquí estoy. Creo que a esta altura del camino ya sabrán que las viñetas de aquí solo serán dolor del más puro y triste, así que ni siquiera tiene caso advertirles._

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta escena que llegó a mí chorreando amargura. Es casi como la continuación de la última, una manera de demostrar que Sirius siguió de pie a pesar de todo. Porque es Sirius y porque es una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que existieron en el mundo, capaz de sobreponerse incluso a su propio sufrimiento._

 _Creo sinceramente que él no se hubiese perdido en una depresión sin fin una vez que consiguiera salir de Azkaban. Como traté de reflejarlo aquí, ni siquiera se permitía pensar en Mar. En James sí, y en Lily, porque eran la razón para seguir de pie, por Harry._

 _Pero no tenía sentido recordar a Mar, porque ya todo había terminado para ella. Así que Sirius solo se dejaba llevar por el dolor y los remordimientos un solo día al año._

 _Ese día del año._

 _Creo que es todo, por ahora. Sé que vengo dándoles mucho sufrimiento, aquí y en Guerra, pero... bueno, es lo bonito y trágico de la primer generación._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, por más que dejase ese gusto tan amargo en la mirada._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo, ¡los quiero mucho!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	4. Apologize

**.**

* * *

 **Ecos de Guerra**

* * *

 **.**

 **IV**

Apologize

 _«They tell me that you mean it_

 _Then you go and cut me down_

 _But wait_

 ** _You tell me that you're sorry_**

 _Didn't think I'd turn around_

 _And say_

 _That it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late_

 _Said it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late_

 _I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you_

 _ **I need you like a heart needs a beat**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **30 de Junio de 1994**

A Sirius le tomó más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a admitir conseguir controlar el temblor de sus manos que se trasladaba hacia todo su cuerpo.

La noche lo había envuelto y la ansiedad lo había hecho bajar el pecho hacia la calidez del lomo del animal, que no parecía tener problemas en surcar el cielo sin destino fijo. Se abrazó más a él y aguardó con impotencia que sus extremidades se relajaran, con el cerebro todavía demasiado embotado con todo lo que había pasado como para reflexionar cuál era el próximo paso a seguir.

Estaba vivo.

No solo estaba vivo, Harry le había creído.

Apretó las rodillas y se aferró más a Buckbeak, mareado de todas las sensaciones que había olvidado cómo controlar.

El arrojo de aquel niño lo había dejado desarmado, literalmente. James estaría orgulloso, porque a pesar de toda la mierda que había pasado, era tan noble como Lily.

Y tan fiel como él.

Abandonar el castillo sin él había resultado sencillo porque recién en ese momento, después de sobrevolar Escocia por más de media hora, había caído en la cuenta de que volvía a ser un fugitivo. Y no había cumplido su promesa.

Volvió a hundir las manos en el pelaje del hipogrifo al sentir que otra vez lo traicionaban las palmas.

Necesitaba un plan. Y lo necesitaba ahora.

Había fallado, sí, pero había conseguido algo más que solo Harry reconociera toda la historia.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, se inclinó más sobre Buckbeak, buscándole la oreja.

─¿Conoces Dover? ─murmuró, esperando que el silbido del viento no se llevase la voz ronca. ─Necesitamos ir allí.

El animal viró un poco.

─Eso, al sur ─Sirius le palmeó el lomo, con los dedos temblorosos. ─Vamos al sur.

El viaje fue eterno, por supuesto. Clareaba cuando empezó a sentirse descompuesto de hambre ─había olvidado la última vez que había ingerido alimento─, acompañados de espasmos cada vez más fuertes. Temía caerse y arruinar toda la mierda que había hecho para llegar hasta allí.

Buckbeak descendió en altura cuando Sirius alcanzó a vislumbrar el mar. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y frágil, los labios resecos de sed y un dolor punzante en la cabeza por obligarse a mantenerse despierto.

Había trazado un plan.

Conminó al animal a aterrizar en una playa virgen, añorando de manera ridícula su vieja motocicleta. El piso, blando, lo hizo tambalearse como un idiota cuando al fin puso los pies en tierra firme. Tuvo que sujetarse al pelaje del hipogrifo para no terminar comiendo arena.

─Buen chico ─musitó, con un intento de caricia. Obtuvo solo una larga mirada de ojos amarillos como respuesta. Respiró profundo y sacó la varita, agradeciéndole a Merlín tenerla a mano.

La parte más difícil era conseguir mover a Buckbeak hasta su destino. Lo desilusionó, consiguiendo que nadie pudiese verlo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni puta idea dónde se encontraba, cómo llegar al corazón de Dover y cómo alcanzar la maldita casa.

No tenía dinero, ni _muggle_ ni mágico, le costaba mantener la línea recta y todavía tenía la sensación de estar volando sobre el hipogrifo.

Cuando intentase recordar cómo lo había hecho, solo lograría dar con algunas sensaciones.

Su mano tirando de la cuerda invisible de Buckbeak. La ansiedad de ser reconocido, sumado a la impotencia de saber que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

El hambre. El miedo.

El dolor en todo el cuerpo.

La esperanza.

Dio con la vieja casa de Remus tal y como la guardaba en su memoria. Tuvo un momento de confusión cuando quiso llamar, esperando que la madre de Remus saliera a recibirlo con esa mueca que lo ponía incómodo, con el licántropo a la zaga advirtiéndole que no hiciera ningún comentario salido de tono.

Pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Entró aprisa, forzando la puerta. No tenía la menor idea si Remus seguiría viviendo allí.

Pero él entendería. Sabría que estaría allí aguardándolo. Lo sabría, ¿verdad?

Llevó a Buckbeak a la habitación donde Remus se transformaba en luna llena, suponiendo que, si el animal rompía algo más, nadie lo echaría en falta. Le regaló una caricia en la cabeza, se veía cansado y orgulloso. Parecía entender que gracias a él seguía vivo.

Sirius no se había terminado de voltear que el animal ya había flexionado las rodillas para echarse, guardando el pico entre las plumas para acceder al fin a un sueño tranquilo y merecido.

Pero él todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

Se apresuró a dar con la cocina, encontrando algún cacharro para poder ponerle agua a la pobre criatura, que estaría tan sediento como él. Le importó una mierda todo y abrió la boca bajo el grifo, ahogándose luego de beber aprisa. La garganta le quemaba.

Buckbeak estaba dormido cuando le dejó la fuente, pero sabía que lo agradecería más tarde.

Había un paquete de arroz viejo en la encimera, y algunas tonterías más que lo pusieron casi de rodillas. Demasiado desesperado para cocinar, tomó el primer puñado crudo y lo masticó con asco antes de tranquilizarse y pensar qué era lo que podía hacer con la varita.

Al fin saciado, el cuerpo dejó de temblarle. Se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, atacado de nuevo por la ansiedad.

Iba a aguardar. Remus iba a ir. Estaba seguro.

Con su último resabio de fuerza, echó unos pocos encantamientos protectores, Remus iba a saber sortearlos.

Se quedó dormido antes de guardar la varita en el bolsillo.

─Sirius.

Se sobresaltó, parecía que le habían susurrado el nombre tres segundos después de haber conseguido un poco de dulce inconsciencia.

Pero no podía ser, porque era de noche.

Remus lo miraba de cerca.

─No deberías estar aquí.

Otra vez la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se frotó la cara, tratando de dejar sus pensamientos en orden. Se puso de pie, la sonrisa le tiró de los labios hasta quebrarlos.

─Sabía que ibas a venir.

Pero Remus dio un paso atrás y se giró, escaqueándose hacia la cocina.

─Debes marcharte, Sirius. El Ministerio te sigue buscando, y aquí será el primer sitio donde quieran atraparte.

No era ese el recibimiento que esperaba. La espalda de su viejo amigo se desdibujaba un poco en la oscuridad, nadie había encendido ni una luz.

─Necesitaba hablar contigo primero ─dijo con sinceridad. No se reconocía la voz, le raspaba la garganta.

─Sé qué eres irresponsable, Sirius, pero por una vez en tu vida hazme caso ─replicó Remus dándose vuelta con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro. En el pecho del aludido se encendió una mecha.

─Puedo cuidarme solo, ¿sabes? ─respondió con ironía. ─Lo hice bien los últimos doce años.

Su amigo permaneció erguido frente suyo, con esa expresión que había irritado a Sirius desde que era casi un crío.

─Intento ayudarte ─explicó el licántropo al fin, tenso.

─Me importa una mierda tu ayuda, quiero respuestas ─lo desestimó él, avanzando dos pasos amenazantes. Remus se mantuvo tieso.

─No tenemos nada de qué hablar ─se obcecó, desviando la mirada antes de suspirar. ─Ya márchate antes de que te encuentren.

La mecha se prendió solo con una chispa. Sirius se abalanzó sobre él, sin tiempo para que Remus se defendiese. El puño se incrustó en el pómulo del licántropo con una facilidad de ensueño, como si estuviese esperando ese momento para hundirse bajo su piel.

Remus cayó al suelo con el impacto, haciendo mucho ruido al intentar sujetarse de una silla. Quedó tirado en la oscuridad, con ese aura de mártir que Sirius tanto detestaba y que le encendía sus instintos más negros.

─¿¡Qué haces?! ─rugió, antes de caer de rodillas a su lado. Remus escupió saliva mezclada de sangre con una serenidad esquizofrénica.

─Nada.

Sirius lo tomó con brusquedad por la pechera, obligándolo a ponerse a su altura. Los nudillos le quemaban.

─¿No vas a defenderte? ─espetó, escupiéndole el rostro al hablar.

─No.

Un nuevo puñetazo le estalló la nariz. El licántropo se sostuvo con ambas palmas abiertas sobre el piso, sintiendo cómo la primera gota de sangre se unía a la suciedad del suelo.

─¿Me estás jodiendo? ─exclamó Sirius, ya fuera de control. Se abalanzó sobre su amigo y volvió a golpearlo, desesperado. ─¡Defiéndete, maldita sea! ¡DEFIÉNDETE, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡GOLPÉAME!

Se detuvo ante el dolor espeluznante de su puño, cegado de rabia. Remus no se había movido.

─Eres un jodido imbécil ─espetó, apretando las mandíbulas. ─Un jodido imbécil, ¿me oyes?

El aludido utilizó la manga de su camisa para limpiarse el rostro hinchado. No medió palabra.

─¿Por qué no buscaste a Harry? ─el dique de contención de Sirius se había roto. Quería volver a golpearlo, pero necesitaba más las respuestas a las preguntas que le quemaban la lengua. Se sobó el puño con la otra mano, helada. ─¿Por qué mierda no lo criaste tú? ¡ES LO QUE JAMES HUBIESE QUERIDO!

Remus tosió, manchándose la manga con una masa sanguinolenta.

─No... no pude.

─No me jodas ─repitió Sirius. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estampó el puño en el piso para tratar de mitigar el dolor de sus nudillos en carne viva, pero la agonía no venía de ese punto de su cuerpo.

Provenía de más adentro.

─¿Qué mierda no pudiste? ─soltó, intentando calmarse para entender. ─¿Qué cosa fue tan difícil como para que no pudieras hacerte cargo tu? ¡FUISTE EL ÚNICO QUE SALIÓ ILESO DE TODA ESTA MIERDA!

Los ojos de Remus se cruzaron con los de él, y Sirius no supo si era su propia culpa la que se reflejaba en ellos.

─Golpéame de nuevo ─pidió el licántropo con la voz enronquecida. Se sorbió una vez más, buscando despegarse la sangre con la manga, y cuando su rostro hinchado emergió otra vez, Sirius comprendió que estaba llorando. ─Por favor.

Sirius nunca había deseado tanto tener un cigarro sobre los labios.

─Eres un jodido imbécil ─repitió una última vez, respirando con dificultad. ─Pero ya lo sabía. James también lo sabía, así que da igual. No voy a volver a golpearte, levántate.

Pero ninguno acató la orden. Sirius aguardó a que los ojos de Remus volviesen a encontrarlo.

─Lamento no haberte creído ─musitó, con angustiosa honestidad. Él sonrió con los labios partidos.

─Ya. Yo también.

─Y siento que Peter se haya escapado por mi culpa ─añadió. El rostro desfigurado se abultaba aprisa, pero aún así Sirius podía ver esa mueca lastimera que había puesto desde el día que lo había conocido. ─Lo encontraremos, Sirius. Te lo juro.

─Da igual ─luego de la descarga de energía, se sentía más sereno. La cabeza se le había despejado. ─Tengo otras cosas que resolver ahora.

─¿Qué harás?

─Creo que no puedo quedarme en el país ─confesó a regañadientes. Le había costado llegar a esa conclusión, pero parecía no tener otra opción. ─Me iré, al menos hasta que el Ministerio se olvide un poco del asunto.

─Sí ─afirmó Remus, recuperando su serenidad. ─Es lo mejor.

─Te encargarás de Harry ─no era una pregunta. El licántropo lo miró con casi treinta años de culpas vencidas en su interior.

─Renuncié al colegio ─admitió, desviando los ojos. ─Snape le hizo saber a toda la comunidad educativa lo que soy.

─Maldito bastardo.

─No puedo culparlo ─replicó Remus de mala gana. ─En algún momento iba a saberse. Tuve que hacerlo ─hizo una pausa corta para encantar un trapo sucio y ponérselo en la mejilla ardiente. ─Harry va a seguir viviendo con sus tíos, Sirius.

Lo pronunció con cuidado, esperando no volver a encender la mecha.

─¿Por qué? ─espetó él, enojado. ─¿Quién lo dice?

─Dumbledore.

─Dumbledore fue el que nos puso a todos aquí. No sé si seguir confiando en sus decisiones nos lleve a un buen puerto.

─Gracias a él estás libre ─apuntó Remus en voz baja.

─No ─la mueca irónica de Sirius se había acentuado. ─Estoy libre porque así lo quise. Él no hizo nada en doce putos años para sacarme de ese maldito agujero.

─Era... ─el licántropo se veía mortificado. ─¿Cómo mierda íbamos a saber?

─Preguntar nunca está de más.

─Sirius, fui a verte... ─la expresión del aludido cambió, y Remus creyó que estaba de nuevo frente a su amigo asustado, la última noche de agosto, hacía más años de los que querría recordar. ─Fui a verte a Azkaban. Tú... no eras... no eras Sirius, ¿entiendes? No eras nada.

Un silencio denso, opresivo, descendió hasta hacerles sentir sus dedos helados contra la garganta, apretando para dejarlos sin respiración.

─Ya no importa ─masculló Sirius intentando deshacerse de esa sensación. ─Ya da igual...

Remus asintió.

─Tienes que irte.

─Ya sé ─suspiró y se puso de pie con dificultad. ─¿Quieres que te arregle eso? ─ofreció, frotándose el cuello algo avergonzado.

─No, ya lo curo yo luego ─aseguró el licántropo, incorporándose a su vez. ─Me lo merecía.

─No voy a negarlo.

Sirius creyó atisbar una sonrisa en lo que quedaba del rostro de Remus.

─Le di de comer al hipogrifo ─comentó, desviando el tema. ─¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

─Pues... desde esta mañana, ¿no?

─Sirius, escaparon hace más de tres días.

─Oh, vale ─asimiló la información, desorientado. ─Puede que mi siesta haya durado un poco más de lo que pensé entonces.

─Te prepararé algo para que te lleves. Y tengo un poco de dinero.

─No seas ridículo, ya me encargo yo ─todavía tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, insignificantes, ridículas, dolorosas. Era como si se hubiese dormido demasiado tiempo, como acababa de ocurrir, y la vida hubiese continuado sin él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo hacía para recuperarlo todo de una vez? ─¿Aún vives aquí?

El sitio no tenía aspecto de ser un espacio habitado.

─Sí.

─Vaya. Mi trastero tenía mejor pinta.

─Tuve que venderlo después de que... ya sabes.

─Una pena. Me hubiese encantado vivir en Londres, bien cerca de los idiotas del Ministerio.

Remus le lanzó una mirada severa.

─No puedes ser un inconsciente ahora, Sirius. Harry depende de ti. Piensa las cosas con seriedad.

─Es la única razón por la que me voy de este puto país ─refunfuñó el aludido, de mal talante. ─Debería volver, incendiar el Ministerio y luego hacer volar Azkaban de una jodida vez. Y luego, claro, la rata traidora ─apretó las mandíbulas cuando vio que Remus cerraba los ojos, dolido y resignado. Él había tenido tiempo de sobra para asimilar todo aquello, pero para el licántropo todo seguía siendo demasiado reciente. Resopló y buscó otra de las preguntas que hubiese querido tener respuesta mucho antes.

─¿Hablaste con alguien en estos años?

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Bueno, no es que muchos hayamos podido salir vivos ─ironizó de mala gana. ─Pero Jones debe seguir por aquí. Y Vance.

─No.

Sirius aguardó un segundo antes de volver a indagar.

─¿Y McDonald? ─Remus no respondió de inmediato. ─¿La has vuelto a ver? ¿Sobrevivió?

─Sí ─el licántropo hizo una mueca. ─La vi. Una vez ─irguió la cabeza, muy digno. ─Pero ahora márchate de una vez. Ya tendremos ocasión de ponernos al día.

─¿Cuando no sea un maldito fugitivo de la justicia?

─Sí ─Remus ladeó la cabeza. ─Será muy pronto.

─Seguro.

─¿Sirius? ─la cabeza del joven ya había empezado a trazar planes, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo. ─Es increíble volver a tenerte aquí, de verdad. Lo lamento.

Sirius creyó que había controlado al fin los temblores ansiosos de su cuerpo, pero cuando el abrazo sincero de Remus lo alcanzó, tantos años después del último que había recibido, volvió a sentir cómo se estremecía hasta el alma.

No lo había perdido todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Se que es raro verme por aquí, pero tenía un momento arañado de los ratos de estudio y como tengo tantas cosas que todavía me quedan escribir, me decidí por esta pequeña escena que llevaba años retrasando._

 _Sé que les debo muchísimas cosas, así que estoy trabajando poco a poco por conseguir dar con todo y poder dejárselos. De momento, quería contarles cómo había sido el reencuentro de Remus y Sirius, ya lejos de intermediarios. Verse las caras por primera vez después de tantas verdades no pudo ser fácil, se los aseguro._

 _Sé que falta un poco ─o mucho─ por decir aquí, pero el tiempo apremiaba. ¿Alguna vez la vida de Sirius consiguió ser serena? Lo dudo mucho. Me da mucha pena saber que tuvieron que esperar todavía más para ponerse al día y retomar su relación allí donde se había congelado después de la muerte de Lily y James. Por otro lado, me deja algo nostálgica y feliz que al menos para ellos, durante un tiempito breve, los relojes volvieron a andar._

 _Me parece muy injusto todo lo que vivieron, y en especial, lo que la guerra le hizo a su amistad. De alguna manera, ya adultos, intentaron enmendarlo._

 _Es todo. Les prometo estar de regreso muy pronto en_ **Guerra** _. A este spin-off también le quedan los capítulos contados, no creo que pase de siete u ocho. ¡Ojalá los disfruten!_

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo, ¡los quiero mucho!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
